


Drained

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [26]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Day 26: Blood





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blessed With a Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817678) by [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty), [Quintessentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintessentia/pseuds/Quintessentia). 



Dark stalked into the hotel room, bloodsoaked and tired. He made sure not to leave a trace of the blood on the door as he stepped inside, Anti looking up from the tv to eye him warily.

"No one saw yeh, did they?"

"No," he huffed, looking more tired than he usually did after a kill. Anti didn't comment, leaving him to head to the bathroom and wash off, scrubbing every speck of blood from his skin before stepping back into their room, pulling on a pair of boxers and flopping into bed, his head resting on Anti's thigh. He sighed as Anti ran a hand through his hair, shoulders slumping in relief.

"What happened?" Anti asked quietly, unnerved by Dark's silence and sulky attitude.

"Witnesses. Had to take them out."

Anti continued patting his hair, nodding his head.

"Get some rest," he murmured, Dark quickly falling asleep as Anti sat back, soon falling asleep with him.


End file.
